The Godmother
by sweetbeanie1
Summary: Harry has a new life with his newfound godmother and develops a crush on a new girl at Hogwarts.


CATCH UP

Last year Harry Potter not only found his godfather, Sirius Black, but his godmother also. After Harry finds out Professor Mcgonnagall is his godmother, he moves in with her.

CHAPTER ONE: THE BIRTHDAY

It was July, Harry's birthday. Last year he'd received a sweater, something from Hermione and Ron, a cake from Hagrid, and an old pair of socks from Dudley. This year Harry was turning 14 and Minerva had invited a surprise guest over to celebrate. At midnight Hermione sent a package that contained handful of Chocolate frogs and a book about "The History of Quidditch". Later that day Sirius sent him what appeared to be an empty box. Harry saw a note on the side of the box. It said "Place both hands on either side of box. Say the name of an object and it will then appear for you." Shortly after Harry received a double chocolate cake from Hagrid. Then poor Hedwig flew in very slowly. She had a care package and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a Chuddley's Cannons shirt from Ron a handful of "Bertie-Botts-Every-Flavor-Beans" and finally, some very oddly colored cough drop shaped lozenges labeled "Puking Pastels" from the Twins. Harry was not planning on eating these so he sent them to Dudley. Harry went down to breakfast, were he prepared breakfast for a very surprised Minerva.

"I told you that you needn't make breakfast anymore!"

She then stated that any other boy his age would still be in bed. Minerva then announced that they would be going to the muggle zoo after breakfast.

When they got there Minerva quickly and quietly guided Harry to the back of the zoo. There Ron, Hermione and all the Weasley's were waiting. Harry about cried with happiness. When they returned home, there was a brown package on the porch. It was signed "To H.P. not the cupboard under the stairs". He opened it and suprisingly it was from a Dursely. Harry opened the note.

"Hapy berthdaaay fom, Dudley"

Inside was a pair of Dudley's old socks. A tear dropped down Harry's cheek at the thought of how hard Dudley had to think to be able to remember the date and address. After this Harry sent The Twins present to Malfoy and not to Dudley.

The next day Minerva, being the Headmistress of Hogwarts, had to leave early. Harry was sent to the burrow for the rest of the summer.

CHAPTER 2: THE BURROW

When Harry arrived Hermoine was already there. Everyone at the burrow was at the breakfast table, Molly of course was at the stove. The only people missing were the Twins and Arthur, who was at the ministry. All the Weasely's, Harry, and Hermione were excitedly talking when Molly shouted upstairs to the twins that if they wanted even a piece of toast they better get down there. Suddenly a very large "bang" came from up above. "FREDRICK AUTHER AND GEORGE ALBUS WEASELY! IF YOU TWO BLEW OUT YOUR TEETH AGAIN, I WILL NOT REPLACE THEM." " IN FACT" she continued " WHEN YOUR FRIENDS ASK WHAT HAPPENED, I WILL REPLy, THEY GOT IN A FIGHT WITH THEIR YOUNGER SISTER, AND LOST!" They shouted back in a lispy voice, "NO, MUM. THAT WON'T BE NECISSARY!" followed by a laugh from all at the table. Later that day when everyone got together they found they all needed new books and odds-n-ends. The decision to go to Diagon Alley was made. They traveled together but while they were there suddenly Hermione and Mrs. Weasley disappeared. No one noticed though and kept right on shopping. Many books were bought that day. Harry got a new gadget for his broom, new quills and ink. Ron needed a new robe but they were too expensive so Harry slipped some galleons into his pocket. They all met back at the burrow when they were done. Mrs. Weasley and Hermoine were already there.

CHAPTER 3 ½:CROOKSHANKS

Hermione, Ron and Harry all got together to discuss what they bought. It was Hermione's turn. She was telling them about a whole bunch of boring books and all her packages except a little, vibrating, holed box. Harry asked "What is it?" in a scared voice. "That, is our new room mate!" Hermione said excitedly, as she pulled the top off. Something small, round, orange, patchy, and mad sat in the corner. It had its claws out, teeth bared, ready to pounce. It had two green circles in the middle of an orange ball. The ball jumped out of the box to Ron's head. Ron froze, then stiffly turned to Hermione. WHAT…THE BLOODY…HELL..IS..THIS!? He exclaimed loudly. "I think it's a cat!" Harry stated slowly. "A CAT? HERMY, A CAT IS FUZZY, CUTE, and loving! This beast, whatever it is, is NOT a cat!" Hermione completely ignored him and pulled the "cat" off his head with love and asked, "Isn't he cute?" Harry commented on how nice it was for her to have a pet, meanwhile Ron silently murmured something about it belonging with Hagrid. "LOOK, Crookshanks already likes you." "Crookshanks?" Harry asked. "Crookshanks is his name!" replied Hermione excitedly. Ron just rolled his eyes in a very exasperated way. "Crookshanks! Why not Spear claw, or Devil cat, Killer, or, or, or Spawn of Satan's cat?!" " He came pre-named." Harrumphed Hermione. Ron raced upstairs to find Ginny. "RON! RON! Can't you let me enjoy Crookshanks for a little bit longer before you go and tell Ginny!?"

CHAPTER 3 ½:HER DIARY (Somewhere in Florida)

"Mom and Dad don't think I realize how big the world is. I DO! Miles in diameter! Anyway's they are sending me to stay with some family belonging to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is in England. But all my friends live in Florida, and go to"Magical Arts of Florida Academy" - JENNIFER AMANDA VICTORIA THOMAS! (Ooh, middle names are not a good sign.) Said my father. I may not be rich or a wizard -but you are and you will know a thing or two about the magical world!" Mom added "This family is of some importance apparently So you will be an exchange student." Off I go to the Mal-something's! Sarcasm is too be greatly implied. I am scared diary."

CHAPTER 4 : THE MEETING

Mrs. and Mr. Weasely set some enlarging spell apon the car and got in followed by George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry looked out the window at the all too familiar road to platform 9 ¾. They drive was short and they arrived quickly and entered through the secret platform. When aboard the train Ron, Hermione, and Harry all got a seat with Neville. "Why doesn't Ginny like cats?" Asked Harry. "Well," Ron started, "Um, Fred, A, Um, he, a, used to have a cat." "That's all?" Harry asked. "Um, not exactly." said Ron. "Fred and George were practicing a spell on it to turn purple, and, ah, somehow Ginny turned purple." "Is that it?!" Harry asked. "Still more." Said Ron. When Ginny turned purple, the cat got stuck to her head, with its claws out." "And that, my friend, is the story." finished Ron.

Neville got up to go to the bathroom, and sat down with an "Uh-oh." "What is it, Neville?" said Hermione. "Malfoy sighting." He said. He was right, in a couple of minutes Malfoy popped his ugly little greasy head into the car. Harry hardly noticed because at that moment an angel walked in. She had brown hair, with some light red high-lights, her hair went to her shoulders and had a very small wave to it. Her skin was very pale but she had a light pink color in her cheeks. "This" said Malfoy "Is the dorks." "Ron Weasley- the traitor, His girlfriend, Hermione Granger- the mudblood, and his lordship- Harry Potter.

Hermione was the first to talk. "What is your name, and yes my parents are muggles."

"Jennifer." She said. "Your Hermione?" "Yes" she said. "This," she pointed to her right, "is not my boyfriend, Ron."

"On my left is Harry, who has made many famous accomplishments." "SO, Harry, I've heard a little bit about you." "Ah" Harry said, with a far-off dreamy look in his eyes. "Harry!" Hermione shoved Harry in the ribs. "WHAT!" Harry stood up and shook his head. "Oh!" "Why is that?" he asked. "I live in the U.S." she said. "well, nice meeting you guys. Oh! Who is this? I didn't even see you back there." "That is Neville Longbottom." Said Ron before Malfoy could say anything else. Then Malfoy literally dragged Jennifer out of the car. "N-n-o-o!" yelled Harry. "Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked. "Oh, ah, just some indigestion probably." Ron made his, "I know what it is" look to Harry.

"Ah Hermione?" Ron asked. "Yeah?" Said Hermione. "Ginny told me she wanted to talk to you." Ron quickly lied. "Oh. She did?" She asked. "Yeah," said Ron dumbly. Hermione got up and left the car to find Ginny. "So what did Ginny want?" Asked Harry. "I dunno". Ron said. "It was just a ploy to get some time to talk". "HARRY, she's off limits for several reasons. One, she is way above your league, and b, the Malfoy's already hate you enough, don't give them another reason to hate you". Ron blurted out. "Ron, it isn't real. At least it won't get serious." Said Harry in a hurt tone.

Suddenly Hermione burst through the door with a huff. "What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron with a very surprised look. "Ron! You know that Ginny didn't have anything to talk to me about, you were just trying to get ride of me. Ginny even has you figured out". Ron put on his "I didn't do anything" look.

CHAPTER 5 THE ANNOUNCEMENT

The students went to the feast and sat at the house tables. There was chatter about the new girl. "So, didya see the new girl"? Asked Dean. "Who, Jennifer?" asked Sean. "Yah, very nice looking". Said Dean. "Oh yeah!" said Sean. "Hey guy's! Harry's already called her, so don't think about it." Said Ron. "REALLY ?" Sean and Dean asked inquisitively. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Harry, with a blush.

Dumbledore then had an announcement. Harry leaned over and whispered to Dean that Minerva had told him this year they were holding the Triwizard Cup at Hogwarts. Dumbledore then announced "We are holding a Triwizard cup this year." "Some of the younger students do not know what this tournament entails so those that do bear with me. This competion began about 700 years before now as a competion between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. One student from each school was chosen to compete in three competions. The schools took turns hosting this magical display every five years." "Why was it stopped?" asked Ron. Dumbledore was very glad this question was asked. He answered very swiftly "The death toll mounted so high the tournament was discontinued." Harry promptly lost his appetite.

"There have been a few attempts throughout the centuries to reinstate this activity, although none of these have been successful until now. The schools of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will arrive in October. The selection of competitors will be held on Halloween".

"There will be a thousand galleons awarded to the winner. Although this is quite tempting", He said, glancing at Fred and George. " We have decided to impose an age restriction to participants for their safety. Participants must be of seventeen years or older. To be sure of this, I have placed a spell around the Cup." After the announcement Ron exclaimed "Harry should ask Jennifer to the Christmas dance. " "Ron, I only just met her! " declared Harry who was silently think of another Hufflepuff girl with dark hair. "SERIOUSLY, Ronald! Harry is right. He just met her, and when Malfoy finds out he'll try to sabotage their love anyway." Hermione said. n" Hermione, you have no idea what will happen." replied Harry defensively.

That night Hermione dreamed of the classes she had to attend to the next day, Harry had some very serious thoughts about him and Jennifer, and Ron had a nightmare where his sister turned into a purple cat.

Chapter 6

That morning Harry woke up and immediately shouted " Oh-no! No Quidditch!" Practice wouldn't be held this year due to the excitement over the Triwizard tournament. He was greatly disappointed because he often used quidditch to get out of some of his classes. At breakfast Hermione read her new class schedule out loud. "Herbology with Hufflepuff, Care of Magical Creatures with your girl and her gang from Slytherin." Ron continued with the schedule for after lunch, "Double Divination." He growled. Lucky for Hermione. She wouldn't have to go because she quit Trelwany's class during their first year. Just then, all of the owls showed up. Neville's owl came for Neville with a suitcase because he was always forgetting to pack SOMETHING. Harry looked for Hedwig hoping Sirius wrote him. Harry's stomach did a flip-flop. Hedwig was there! Harry gently grabbed her in the air, excitedly thinking it was a message from Sirius but was slightly let down by the fact it said "From: Doby." The note was short. It read:

"Hi harry! I promiss I will nut try 2 sav u agan. I wanted 2 tel u I am in a skool 4 magikal cretures. I hav a job in fod now. I just hop u r as hapy as I am at skool."

Harry turned to show Ron and Hermione. Ron was surprised, and of course Hermione was so happy for the house elf that she cried. After lunch, Harry and Ron trudged up to Divination. Ginny decided to skip her next class. Hermione, who had the period free met Ginny upstairs in the dormitories to have some "girl time". Hermione was soaking her feet in a portable warm foot tub Harry gave to her. Ginny was painting her nails a light pink, she was talking about what they planed to do when they grew up when Hermione suddenly asked what was up with her and Harry. Ginny said, "Ah, I'm seeing someone else." "I kind of gave up awhile ago." "So," said Hermione, "who is it?" "I don't think I should say because I'm not sure if it's serious, or just a friendship." Ginny answered. "So, what about you?" Ginny asked. "Oh! Well right now I am not seeing anyone, too busy." Hermione said with a grin. "Although my horoscope said to be on the lookout for strong, young, Russian men." She said with an unbelieving snort.


End file.
